


Survive Till Daybreak

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 8, Daybreakshipping, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018, Yusajin, wanted to write something with them for a while and now is the chance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Those two boys weather-beaten by the life itself could find salvation only in each other's arms as they fall into Slumberland.





	Survive Till Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have this little head-canon that Jin might suffer from stuttering :c

The clock was about to announce eleven, but two boys in a rundown apartment were not in a hurry to drift away to slumber.

Jin was staying at Yusaku's place (it was Shoichi's request, but Yusaku wouldn't have refused it anyway). The owner of the apartment awkwardly suggested the guest to accomodate himself in his bed whereas he would rest on an old futon.

"N-no," younger Kusanagi shook his head. "I-It's your bed, I have n-no right taking it from you."

Then the boy took paused, and Yusaku noticed that Jin's pallid cheeks bloomed with the faintest shade of pink.

"L-let's sleep together. I-I don't mind."

Kusanagi Jin suffered from a stuttered speech ever since that time ten years ago... but, nevertheless, Yusaku could hear how hard was the boy trying to pronounce everything as clearly as possible. There was warmth and adoration in Yusaku's heart, so he couldn't help but give Jin the gentlest of his smiles.

"Okay, whatever you say."

So the two ended up under the same blanket, but their minds were not in a hurry to wonder off into Slumberland.

Yusaku was silently staring onto the ceiling. Various fractures on the ceiling plastering seemed so tangled and twisted in the dark that the boy suddenly felt himself to be a small miserable fly captured in a spider's web. And the spider was somewhere hiding in the shadows, attempting to catch the already doomed prey off guard before devouring it alive...

Yusaku was kicked out of this sinister daydreaming by the quietest yet so loud in the night sound of a pained hiss.

It was only then when Yusaku noticed Jin biting into his own hand even though he seemed asleep.

"Hey!" not entirely certain what was going on, but sure that nothing good, Yusaku actively shook Jin's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Lifeless grey eyes shot wide open, for a brief second scaring the hell out of Yusaku as he was abruptly reminded of the famous superstition that one mustn't wake other up so suddenly or they might get a heart attack. 

But Jin only blinked several times before looking at Yusaku with slightly shocked expression, as if didn't expect to see him hovering above.

"Y-Yusaku..?" disembodied, husky voice.

"Jin, are you..."

Before Yusaku could finish his question he was grabbed and squeezed tightly in the ring of frail arms clinging onto him.

"Jin..?" Yusaku was getting numerous chills down his spine as he felt without mistake that younger Kusanagi was trembling.

"Save me..." a hoarse desperate plead slipped from between pale lips.

Jin was holding onto Yusaku so tightly that the latter could almost feel his ribs getting crushed in the grasp.

Just _what_ kind of a nightmare gave the fragile Kusanagi-junior so much of inhumane strenght..?

"Yusaku... Yusaku!" Jin was grabbing onto him, tears began rolling down his cheeks, making the other boy do the only thing he could think of in this situation.

Yusaku's lips pressed softly against Jin's feverish forehead as if it was a magic spell... and it actually worked as nightmares melted away into some dark mist and left Jin alone.

"I..." younger Kusanagi felt his cheeks heating up as he encountered a pair of sincerely worried green eyes, sparkling in the moonlight akin to emeralds.

"It's okay," Yusaku reassured the boy, bringing him closer to his chest so that his body heat and heartbeat shooed away the remnants of his bad dreams. "It's okay... They won't hurt you while I'm here."

Yusaku knew better than anyone what kind of monsters were chasing Jin in his sleep. Just like him Yusaku spent years breathlessly running across the eerie dark corridors, labyrinth of his subconcious. Yusaku was fully aware of the scary presense inside his heart, those claws ready to rip him apart any moment should he fail to break out into the sunlight, survive till daybreak comes.

Yusaku knew that... so he kept holding Jin, stubbornly repeating the miraculous mantra that _might_ have lessen the fear and anxiety in Kusanagi-junior's soul.

Why _might_?

After all, Yusaku was in no way a wizard to guarantee the fairy-tale like healing of someone else's mind, but still... it would have been a crime if he never tried that.

Because when all is said and all is done Yusaku was Jin's...

"My saviour!" younger Kusanagi smiled at him; the smile was so akin to those he used to smile before _that_ accident crippled his very essense, before his very life was violently broken for the sake of the mad experiment.

"Jin..." then it was Yusaku's turn to show some pink on his face.

He was unable to explain it, but whenever he looked at Jin, saw him returning to life like this, there was some unexplainable fluttering between his ribs.

"Thank you," Jin warmed up his heart with yet another smile and Yusaku could clearly feel just how hot his face was when Jin's hand softly landed on his cheek, when his thumb tenderly rubbed under his eye.

Jin couldn't help it. He couldn't help feeling relaxed and safe in this boy's embrace. 

This was some kind of a witchcraft that not even his brother, nor his parents, nor even the best doctors knew: to take the burden off Jin's mind... to even stop his stuttering from existence even for a couple of phrases!

Was it because Yusaku was his saviour? The one who grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cold, deadly darkness he had been confined in for so long?

Was it because they were literally Light and Darkness (at least according to their Ignis elements?), so they naturally gravitated toward each other?

Jin had no answer, he only knew that Yusaku was the only one who could soothe his nigthmares... the magical ability which his older brother insisted on abusing, asking Yusaku to let his brother stay with him.

But... it's not like Yusaku found it to be a bother.

He himself felt as if the monsters that dwelled within his dreams ran away from the sunshine that Kusanagi Jin was.

Whatever was being born at such moments between the two boys... whatever it was, it was totally mutual.

"Are you alright?" Yusaku asked softly, tugging a strand of long hair behind Jin's ear.

"I am," Jin snuggled up closer, closing his eyes as the stiffness that was left in his body by his nightmare was gradually letting him go.

There was a moment of silence and it felt so comfortable that the boys felt like returning to Slumberland once again, but this time with nothing but the feeling of being protected.

"Good night..." Jin's eyelids grew so heavy that he fell asleep as soon as he uttered the last sound.

"Good night..." Yusaku echoed him, shortly after joining him in the land where no evil shadows existed, where everything was bathed in sun and summer flowers.

With having each other's breathing and heartbeat as lullaby the two boys knew they would surely make it through till the first rays of sun paint the horizon golden.


End file.
